The proliferation of portable communication devices, such as mobile phones, has grown tremendously within the past decade. In addition to voice conversations, mobile phones offer a number of additional features to their users, such as text messaging, multimedia playback, and video conferencing.
Increasingly, consumers may use more than one mobile phone. For example, a business person may use one mobile phone for work related matters and another one for personal matters. Some consumers may carry different mobile phones for different social occasions, or even carry different mobile phones designed to match the clothing being worn. Additionally, some people may use different mobile phones to compensate for a lack of wireless phone service in certain areas.